Blood & All
by gooodkarma
Summary: Bella finds herself slowly changing back to human...alice has been acting strangely...edwards seems distant...and to top it off, victoria seems to have a new power, and some new friends...
1. Chapter 1

"Love you Bella, I'll be back soon," Edward gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before heading

for the door. Then he closed it quietly behind him. I sighed and leaned against the counter,

the house was completely empty and…quiet for once.

Turning toward the fridge, I opened it and stuck my head in to 'hunt' for my dinner. I tensed,

something was wrong, "Hello Bella," Victoria purred, I jumped and let out a squeak hitting my

head against the inside of the fridge, "Still clumsy I see," she said, leaning casually against the

counter as I had a few minutes ago. I shut the fridge quickly and tried to make a run for the

door but Victoria got there first.

"Uh uh uh Bella," "Now I don't think we're quite finished yet," she sneered.

My eyes opened wide in fear, and Victoria stood menacingly with her feet spread wide and her

arms planted against her hips.

Victoria grabbed me by the chin and yanked my lips apart, hard, my lips bled a bit around the

corners. She took some type of small container out of her pocket that was filled with a clear

blue liquid that looked kind of like water, except for the gold looking bits swimming in it. She

pinched my nose so that I had to breathe through my mouth, swallowing it. I wrinkled my

nose in disgust it didn't taste as good as it looked and I backed away from her slowly.

She cocked her head, tilting it slightly, "Aww, is Bella scared?" she asked, mock concern

fluttered across her face. She tossed the glass container behind her and it landed with a little

crash breaking into tiny bits. "You should be, because Edward won't be here to save you," she

hissed. "He's too busy stuffing his face," she laughed, and grabbed my arm. Her nails dug

painfully into my arm, hard enough to draw blood. Victoria's eyes glazed over "Playtime's

over," she growled and lapped up the drawn blood on my arm.

She yanked me by my hair and pulled me closer, I watched in horror as her mouth stretched

open wide and her perfect white teeth glistened with the scarlet red of my blood.

In one quick movement she sunk her teeth deep into my neck and flames consumed me, the

venom spread through my body quickly setting me afire.

I screamed but she didn't seem to notice since she was too far gone. I screamed and

screamed myself raw till blood came pouring freely from my mouth and tried to claw at her,

but the pain seemed to have me paralyzed. "Sweet dreams," her voice whispered her voice

echoed coming from everywhere at once.

"Bella! Bella! Bella, wake up!" I groaned and looked around. I was safe, at home, in bed with

Edward holding me in his arms tightly. I sobbed and dry sob, "Shh shhh, its okay Bella you're

safe" Edward rocked us back and force, a safe, cold comfort. The incident with Victoria had

happened over a year ago, but I still had nightmares. Which I shouldn't have be having, in

fact, I shouldn't be sleeping at all, but lately, it was happening. But the strange thing was that

the part with the clear blue liquid flecked with gold never did happen…

Edward had come back from hunting since he had heard my screams in the woods, and saw

Victoria sucking the life out of me, I was too far gone for Edward to get the venom out of me,

all he could do was comfort me and stay by my side as I went though the changes of turning.

He had sent Jasper and the rest of the family after Victoria but she had barely escaped, and

she was still out there.

I had been turned into a vampire and I still wasn't safe from Victoria.

My ribs racked with dry sobs as I tried to cry.

Of course I couldn't since that was one of the "perks" of being a vampire. I pushed myself up

from the bed and evading Edward's comforting embrace.

"Enough of this, my throat's starting to get sore, if _that's_ even possible." I said trying to

lighten up a bit. Edward laughed and stretched, then stood and extended his hand. I accepted

it and he helped me up. "I had a strange…dream." I said confused.

"You always have strange dreams." he said with a chuckle. I laughed trying to lighten up, and

said "You're right," "Race you down stairs," I called over my shoulder as I ran toward the

door.

Edward followed in pursuit but I was still far ahead of him, I tripped after the first few steps,

but Edward was there in a moment to catch me. I laughed; I would have blushed if I could

have, even as a vampire I could trip.

As if he read my mind, (which he can't might I add) and he said "Only _you_ can still trip as a

vampire." He smirked and held me closer. I sighed and leaned even closer, "If you guys get

any mushier, you're going to make me vomit," said Rosalie loudly. I laughed and ducked out

of Edward's hug, running to the kitchen. "So what's for breakfast?" I asked as sweetly as I

could.

Esme gestured toward the fridge, "Any leftovers you can find in the fridge." Just then, Rosalie

and Emmett came in kissing each other and fiercely going at each others' clothes like there

would be no tomorrow. "Oh come on guys not in the kitchen!" I moaned. Rosalie ignored me

and proceeded ripping off Emmett's clothes. "She's right Rosalie," said Esme sternly, "Besides

I just cleaned the kitchen." Rosalie pulled away from Emmett and sighed; then she rolled her

eyes, and started to re-button her shirt. Edward walked in just then and glared at Emmett,

"Ahh! Emmett! That's just gross! I so didn't need to know that!" Emmett grinned, then Carlisle

motioned toward Emmett, "You have some lipstick on your mouth," Good old Carlisle.

Emmett rolled his eyes, and wiped it off with the back of his hand. Then Jasper strolled in

newspaper in hand and sat on the counter, looking for the sports section, Carlisle grabbed the

newspaper from his hand, "Hey!" said Jasper. Carlisle smiled and said "thanks," then he

headed toward the dining table and sat down, reading the newspaper slowly, and looked up to

wink at me.

I smiled and Jasper sat at the counter in a huff, pouting. Alice walked in gracefully, and gave

me a tight hug, "Morning sis!" "Are you okay?" she whispered, but not quiet enough to

prevent the rest of the Cullen's to look up in interest.

She sighed, and giving up, since she knew everyone was listening she said at normal volume

"I heard you screaming again," Carlisle looked up from his newspaper, concern flitting across

his face, "Bella, this is getting bad," "That happened over a year ago, you shouldn't even be

sleeping!" I sighed and jumped up on the counter, nudging Jasper with my butt to force him to

move over a little.

He obliged but only because he wanted to hear more and scooted over to give me more room.

"I don't know why it keeps on happening," I said. "Well, I've tried everything I could on you,"

said Carlisle. "I've even checked up on it in some books, there are no accounts whatsoever on

a vampire actually sleeping!" "This is the first case of it actually happening!" He said.

I sighed "I know," "Its just it keeps on happening, I even sometimes catch myself yawning,"

Carlisle looked sharply at me, "What?!" He yelled. "Bu-t that's im-impossible!" Carlisle

stuttered "Well so is sleeping! But that didn't stop me now did it!" I felt anger pushing me off

the edge. Jasper sent waves of calm washing over Carlisle and I and we immediately sobered

up and calmed down. Carlisle's gaze softened and Edward moved in closer, sensing I would be

needing a hug soon.

"We'll figure it all out soon," he said softly, "I promise," Edward hugged me and held me close,

instantly making me feel better. "I hate to interrupt," said Carlisle, "But we'll discuss this in

the study later on," I nodded, and sniffled imaginary tears.

"Okay kids," said Esme, "It's almost time for you to go to school," "Bella, you should go get

dressed, unless you plan to go to school dressed like that," she gestured toward my pajamas.

I looked down, forgetting that I had been wearing them; I had on my pink panther pajamas,

they hugged me tight in their glory, completely pink with little pink panthers prowling on the

tight long thermal leggings and the long sleeved matching pink shirt with buttons going down

the front.

If I could blush, I would have then; but instead I smiled weakly and said "Yeah, that might

help." I ran up to my room, hearing everyone in the kitchen chuckling in my midst. Quickly I

browsed through the many options of my tightly filled up closet, I often wondered how I

managed to fit all of the new clothes Alice forced me to get whenever she dragged me

shopping. I spotted something that wasn't too flashy, crisp black Capri's and a plain white

shirt with a collar and caramel embroidery, Alice would approve.

Then I grabbed a pair of lime green sling backs to make the outfit more me, quickly slipping

them on, I ran down the stairs in _sling backs_ without tripping, even once. That was quite a

fete, Edward would have been proud if he saw that. Once Alice saw my outfit, she beamed in

approval and gushed, "My little Bellas all grown up," then wiped away an imaginary tear.

I grinned, Edward came down "I think we should take the…" "Wow," he said, staring at me,

"You look beautiful," another blushing moment that can't happen! I smacked him on the

shoulder, and said "Take the what?" he shook himself out of a daze and said "Take the sports

car." My eyes must have widened with fear because Edward quickly said "Please Bella!"

"I promise not to go that fast! I haven't gotten to use it yet!" he begged. "Fine," He then gave

me a bone crushing hug and Alice watching in amusement. Rosalie walked coolly in and said

"Then _I'm_ taking the convertible," Alice sputtered and Edward and I headed for the car, I

could hear her and Rosalie arguing in the distance. "But I was going to use it!" Alice yelled.

"Well you're just going to have to use the BMW." said Rosalie. Alice screeched angrily and

Edward and I looked at each other in amusement.

I turned on the radio, not really listening, just staring out the window at the fleeting trees.

Edward glanced at me, "You seem quiet, what's on your mind?" he asked. "I just keep on

thinking about that dream, I know it was just a dream, or er…nightmare, but it felt so real."

He looked at me again, "Bella you don't need to worry about it, we'll talk about it tonight, you

heard Carlisle," But even though his words were supposed to be comforting, his face was

telling a different story. His eyebrows were furrowed and a deep crease was in between them,

he looked worried.

"You're right," I said then smiled weakly, but it didn't seem to fool him. He frowned and

looked back at the road, concentrating on it. The rest of the drive was silent; tension seemed

to fill the car. Finally the car stopped, and I jumped out, slinging my backpack over a shoulder

and walking quickly toward my first class.

"And so that concludes the study," Professor Scunridge droned on, "Any questions?" he looked

around the room slowly surveying it and his gaze fell upon me, he opened his mouth but was

interrupted by the bell. "Saved by the bell," I muttered under my breath as I walked quickly

though the halls, Mike was waiting by my locker, trying to look cool while chewing on a piece

of gum, he popped a bubble, and I sighed loudly.

What a long day, he grinned looking a little nervous then in a rush of word said "So I was

thinking, maybe we could go out to a movie tonight at seven, I heard a Brazen Terror is

playing, then we could go to get a hamburger after and…" I stopped his rush of words by

saying slowly "I'm sorry, but you know I'm still dating Edward," He talked again quickly trying

to attract my attention, "Well, of course strictly as friends,"

I interrupted again and said "Sorry I'm really busy, I''ve got a lot of stuff to do and I have to

study," "Well maybe we can study together sometime," he said hopefully. I emitted another

loud sigh and said "Maybe," He turned and left just then and Edward wrapped his arms around

me and growled, "I don't like his thoughts," he said coldly, "Edward, its okay," I said trying to

calm him down, I turned around to give him a peck on the lips. "Besides you know my heart

belongs to you," his perfect lips curved into a smile, radiantly lighting up his face.

I hopped into the car, more gracefully then I thought possible. Maybe this vampire thing did

have its perks. I smiled thankful that Edward couldn't read my thoughts; he would have

overreacted if he had heard that. He already did that enough, assuming all the time that I

regretted being turned whenever I seemed depressed.

Of course I was happy; I got to live with my beloved for all of eternity, though I did miss

Jacob being able to hang out with Jacob, I also missed all the things I never thought I would,

like crying for instance, the warm tingling in your eyes before you started to cry and then your

tears overflow and run along your cheeks, but the thing I missed the most was eating, well

you know, _human_ food, I missed the cheeseburgers and every other joy food used to give me,

I missed the delicious aroma that would fill my nostrils and tease me until my stomach would

let out a growl, not the school lunches, mind you, but now, anytime I smelled any of my old

favorites, all I would feel was disgust, now I yearned for the metallic taste of blood that filled

my mouth and bloomed flavors you could never dream of, just thinking about it made the

venom flow freely in my mouth, I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. Though the

one thing I didn't miss as a human was sweating, I would always feel gross with even a trickle

of sweat that would on occasion flow between the furrow between my brows. Alice came and

stood beside me, interrupting my thoughts, and she smiled giddily at me. "What's this?" I

asked curiously. Big mistake!

"I missed you!" she sang. I shot Edward a confused look, "But I just saw you at lunch," She

smiled widely, "But you took too long getting home!" "Rosalie and I want to go shopping!" I

groaned and shot Edward a horrified look, and he just laughed. I glared at him and turned my

attention back to Alice who was talking feverently about this bra she had just seen on this

Victoria Secret commercial and how much she wanted it.

I sighed and interrupted her "But we just went _last_ weekend!" She rolled her eyes at me and

said "That was _last _weekend," "Exactly my point," I said. "Bella, Bella, Bella," she shook her

head slowly back and forth, "When are you ever going to learn?" Help! I mouthed to Edward

but he just shrugged and walked toward the door. He turned slowly "I'll leave you two to your

shopping," he said directing his words toward me. I groaned loudly and he laughed and closed

the door quietly behind him. Let the torture begin.

I loved the taste of blood, and often wondered how I had survived before as a human without it.

My nose wrinkled in distaste at the smell of the fresh baked goods at the bakery. Funny, I

would have never imagined in all of my human life that I would grow to hate that smell. I sat

across from Alice with my legs comfortably crossed out in front of me.

The brawny teenager behind the counter kept on shooting looks at my legs, I began to feel

uncomfortable in the clothes that Alice had just bought for me and insisted that I wore them

out of the store. She seemed to sense my discomfort and smiled widely when she found the

cause, "I told you that skirt shows off your great legs," I growled at her loud enough to attract

frightened looks from other customers at the nearby tables.

We were just waiting for Rosalie to come out of the bathroom, probably just looking closely at

her reflection, since she couldn't go to the bathroom anyway, just as I was about to get up

and go see what was taking her so long she came out, attracting a lot of lustful gazes and

finally diverted the brawny teenager's gaze that were locked on my legs. There were some

good things that came with Rosalie's beauty, I watched with amusement as the brawny

teenager's eyes grew wide in shock and quickly turned lustful. Alice scoffed and rolled her

eyes, this was exactly what Rosalie lived for. I watched with laughter as she coolly ignored

everyone's wistful gaze and slowly strutted toward our table.

"Are you almost done giving them all heart attacks Rosalie?" I asked sweetly.

She glared at me and pointedly said to Alice "Okay, let's go get some bras!" I smiled wearily;

this was seriously going to be one of the longest days of my life…


	2. Chapter 2

woke up in a cold sweat with Edward's icy stone arms wrapped protectively around me.

Sweat! I was sweating! "Edward," I said slowly, my body shaking. "I can feel the cold, and I'm

sweating," I tried to peer into Edward's face but I couldn't see anything, the room was too

dark.

"Oh my god Edward, I can't see in the dark anymore," I cried out suddenly scared. "Carlisle!"

yelled Edward loudly. Everyone came running in "What is going on?" cried Esme. "Turn on the

light!" I said. Alice closest to the switch, turned it on. I breathed in a sigh of relief when I

could see everything again.

"What's going on?" asked Carlisle.

"I- I can feel the cold, and I'm sweating," Carlisle's brows furrowed, "That can't be right," He

walked toward my bed and put a hand to my forehead and gasped.

"You're, you're warm!" he exclaimed looking cross.

Edward looked at me, even more confused, "I can hear her heart….beating."

Everyone exchanged glances; clearly everyone else could hear it too. "I think…" Carlisle paused.

"I think you're turning back into a human." Alice and Rosalie gasped, and I was shocked. "How," I lost my voice.

Then cleared my throat and started again, "How is that even possible?" I whispered.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out…" said Carlisle.

"I'm going to run a few tests tomorrow, but until then…You need to get some sleep," Carlisle

smiled warily and turned to go.

"oh, I'm going to need some of your blood," he disappeared in a flash, too quickly for my

human eyes to follow and came back with a needle. "Should I be concerned that you have a

needle ready at hand?" I asked nervously. "Well I am a doctor, I have to be ready for

anything," he said. "Bella close your eyes, I know how you are around blood," he said. I could

hear Rosalie laugh from downstairs, "No need to ask me twice," I told Carlisle. "And thanks for

the support Rosalie," I yelled. I felt a hard pinch and I looked down at my arm and saw the

blood gathering in the needle. No longer did I feel to urge to lap it up, Carlisle scolded me "I

told you not to look," were the last words I heard before it all went black. When I opened my

eyes again, everyone was gathering around closely peering at my face. "What happened?" I

asked. "Well," said Carlisle. "You fainted."

**Sorry that was so short, I was just finishing it REALLY quickly and yeah…**


	3. Chapter 3

There's perfume burning in the air  
Bits of beauty everywhere  
Shrapnel flying, soldier hit the dirt

She comes so close  
You feel her then  
She tells you No and No again  
Your lip is cut on the edge of her pleated skirt  
Blue Alert

Visions of her drawing near  
Arise, abide, and disappear  
You try to slow it down  
It doesn't work

It's just another night I guess  
All tangled up in nakedness  
You even touch yourself  
You're such a flirt  
Blue Alert

You know how nights like this begin  
The kind of knot your heart gets in  
Any way you turn is going to hurt

There's perfume burning in the air  
Bits of beauty everywhere  
Shrapnel flying, soldier hit the dirt  
Blue Alert

She breaks the rules so you can see  
She's wilder than you'll ever be  
You talk religion but she won't convert

Her body's twenty stories high  
You try to look away, you try  
But all you want to do is get there first  
Blue Alert

You know how nights like this begin  
The kind of knot your heart gets in  
Any way you turn is going to hurt

There's perfume burning in the air  
Bits of beauty everywhere  
Shrapnel flying, soldier hit the dirt  
Blue Alert  
Blue Alert... 

He chucked deeply in me ear and I snuggled into his embrace stayed still for a moment before getting up to really stretch.

"Human moment!" I said running quickly to the bathroom.

I felt a weird tingling and then all pain.

I screamed loudly and Edward rushed in to see what was wrong then he gasped loudly.

I shrieked the pain was unbearable flames shot up and down my body and I could hear bones cracking and reforming, then it all blacked out.

I woke up groggily to find that Edward was grasping my hand tightly in a death grip and looking worried. "Bella!" he said happy I was awake and kissed me on the forehead.

I groaned, "What happened?" I asked.

"Alice, hand me the mirror," said Edward.

Alice was there suddenly, darting into the room and handing him the mirror, then he gave the mirror to me, I looked at him confused "Just look," he said. I did as he said and looked into the mirror then screamed.

The mirror dropped from my hands to the wooden floor and shattered with a crash, my human reflection had stared back at me, the _old_ Bella I had been before the change. Somehow I had changed back into my old self.

After a long talk with everyone and after we all finally got used to my old self again I changed into my favorite sweats and put on a pale blue cami since I knew I wouldn't be going to school today.

I rushed down the stairs only managing to trip once and ran into the kitchen.

Esme was there waiting by the counter, "Want some leftovers?" she asked looking at me expectantly.

I wrinkled my nose in distaste and before I even knew what I was saying I said "Could I just have spaghetti?"

Esme's eyes widened in shock and Carlisle dropped his mug of coffee. "I uh, I have a strange craving for spaghetti," I said hastily.

Carlisle shrugged and said calmly, "I guess it's only natural; after all, she is turning into a human." Esme nodded slowly, agreeing, "Okay, I'll fix you some," She smiled and said "After all, I do miss cooking for you," I smiled back gratefully.

Then I went to go sit at the table across from Carlisle.

"Carlisle, why is it that you still like coffee? You've given everything else up since you've changed besides that."

Carlisle shrugged, "I'm not sure, I just never have gotten over the taste I guess." Then he looked back at his newspaper and proceeded to read.

Carlisle looked over his newspaper and peered at me thoughtfully, then he went back to reading. Alice opened the fridge for breakfast, and Edward came strolling in. "What's all the fuss about?" he asked curiously. Alice opened her mouth to explain but then Edward said, "Ohhhh," he looked at me inquiringly obviously he had heard everyone's thoughts. He sat down next to me, quietly thinking. I kissed him on the cheek and he smiled at me but he still obviously had something on his mind.

**People write some reviews!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay Bella," said Carlisle.

"Let's see how much of a human you are now," He led me into the study with Edward following closely behind us.

I let myself drop heavily into one of the cushiony chairs and sighed.

Carlisle looked at me, "Okay, now Bella I'm going to need you to cry," "And how and I supposed to do that?" I asked.

Too quick for my eyes to follow, he pinched me hard on my cheek until my eyes watered. "Ow!" he let go and went back to furiously scribbling notes.

I gently rubbed the stinging part of where he had pinched me on the cheek.

"Okay," "Now, can you see me moving my hand?" Carlisle asked.

He waved his hand until it became a blur. I shook my head and he scribbled some more notes. He motioned for me to stand up so I did.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to pick this up, with one hand," with ease he picked up a marble vase that probably weighed 40 pounds.

I nodded and reached for it, it was easy at first, until he let go.

My body lurched forward and Edward grabbed my arm before I broke the vase.

Then he gently removed the vase from my hand with his other hand and gave me a smile. "Okay, that should be enough for today." said Carlisle sounding very professional.

He smiled at me and I stood up to go. "One more thing," he said, he pulled a hair out from my head. "Ow!" "Would you stop doing that?!" I said rubbing the sore spot.

He smiled sheepishly and said "Sorry, it's for testing purposes." "Its okay," I said still subconsciously rubbing the sore spot.

My stomach growled loudly, and Edward and I looked at each other.

"Already hungry again?" Edward groaned.

I nodded, "But you just ate!" I shrugged, "Well it's not my fault! It's my stomach's!" I said defensively. He smiled and laughed and I blushed furiously.

Two hamburgers later, I sat at the burger joint and stretched, I licked my lips, loving the taste of the delicious cheddar melted as one with the burger.

Do you remember the first time?Time stopped then sped so fast.In just three minutes you were mine.Don't think that it was the last.

You knew I knew the ways that I could make you say:"Please, please please don't take it...Take it, take it, take it easy on me. Just make it.Make it, make it, make it harder to breathe."So I'll climb on top and I'll never stopTill I make you forget who you areAnd just feel.

Do you remember your last look? Well, you were smiling, and drowningAnd I knew exactly what it tookto make you beg and pray:

"Please, please please don't take it...Take it, take it, take it easy on me. Just make it.Make it, make it, make it harder to breathe."So I'll climb on top and I'll never stopTill I make you forget who you areSo I'll climb on top and I'll never stopTill I make you forget who you are.

So just feel and play with meAnd just steal away with me.So just feel and play with me.

Take it, take it, take it easy on me. Just make it.Make it, make it, make it harder to breathe."So I'll climb on top and I'll never stopTill I make you forget who you areSo I'll climb on top and I'll never stopTill I make you forget who you are.So I'll climb on top and I'll never stopTill I make you forget who you are.

Between Breaths an XX Perspective played loudly in the hamburger joint.

I smiled at Edward and he sighed.

The waitress butted in just then, choosing the moment to ask "Would you like anything else?" staring at Edward almost drooling.

"No thanks," she ignored me and continued to openly stare at him. I growled and Edward laughed at my reaction, "No thanks," He repeated to her politely.

She looked disappointed, and the said "Just call me if you need anything."

She said directing her words toward Edward. Then she batted her eyelashes and disappeared into the kitchen.

"You should be used to that by now," said Edward. I sighed, then said "I don't think it's anything I'll ever get used to. Well, I guess it's my fault for dating someone gorgeous." I said playfully.

Edward laughed then said "Were you jealous?" "Of course," I said laughing. "Good," Edward said seriously.

I smacked him on the arm; "Ow" He said pretending like it hurt, he rubbed his armed theatrically. "What was that for?" he scowled at me from across the table.

"You know exactly why I smacked you," I said. "A kiss would make it better," said Edward hopefully.

I leaned across the table and kissed him on the nose then on each cheek then lastly, his mouth.

I placed both of my hands around his neck to deepen the kiss.

The waitress came back just then "Check?" she asked sounding angry. I broke the kiss, and sat back in my seat.

The waitress scowled at me and slammed the check down.

I saw a few people at different booths look up from their dinner in surprise and the waitress stormed off, and that why I don't enjoy eating out anymore. Edward pulled out two twenty's and left them on the table.

Then we got up to leave.

I sat on the couch, enjoying the plot of the ridiculous movie Dracula.

Emmett laughed hard along with Rosalie who was sitting comfortably in his lap.

Alice sat on my other side holding hands with Jasper and laughed till she had to clutch her sides while I snarfed down the popcorn.

Edward smiled and held me closer, then we all burst out in laughter when Dracula screamed in pain because of the cross that singed his skin.

Carlisle strode in just then and said urgently "Bella, I got the results," Rosalie put the movie on pause and we all stood up and gathered around Carlisle.

He pulled out an official looking paper and scanned it quickly.

"You're full human now," Alice gasped but I said nothing, I had been suspecting that the results would turn out this way.

I sighed and was silent for a moment but then I had an idea, "How about you just, you know, turn me again?" I asked hopefully.

Edward shook his head back and force furiously. "No, you've already been though this once," "Twice." Alice corrected him.

He grimaced and I glared at Alice for prodding him.

She avoided my dark glare sheepishly looking at everything but my face.

I turned my attention back to Edward. "But Edward," I said in exasperation, "I've survived it twice!"

"I think I can survive at _least_ one more time!" "Actually," "I don't think it would be very smart, we don't know what_ would_ happen, since this has never happened in _all_ the history of vampires," I scowled at Edward when he gave me a smug smile.

"Well than what _am_ I supposed to do?" I asked impatiently.

"I'm not sure," Carlisle admitted.

"But I did find some traces of something in your system that I haven't been able to identify," said Carlisle, "And I know for a fact that it's not supposed to be there."

Edward looked worried. "For now, all we can do is wait and see…" said Carlisle.

"Its okay Bella, we'll figure it out soon," said Esme, who was right beside me.

I jumped I hadn't even noticed her come in.

"Sorry," she said kindly.

I offered her a smile then went back to sit down on the couch.

**REVIEWS REVIEWSREVIEWS**


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, might as well go back to watching Dracula," I said with fake cheerfulness that I did not feel.

Alice saw right through my bravado but nodded and said nothing.

I went back to my room, well the room Edward and I shared and looked through some of his cds finally finding the one I wanted.

I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,Or tell you that.But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt itwhere's the sense in that?

I promise I'm not trying to make your life harderOr return to where we were

I will go down with this shipAnd I won't put my hands up and surrenderThere will be no white flag above my doorI'm in love and always will be

I know I left too much mess anddestruction to come back againAnd I caused nothing but troubleI understand if you can't talk to me againAnd if you live by the rules of "it's over"then I'm sure that that makes sense

I will go down with this ship And I won't put my hands up and surrenderThere will be no white flag above my doorI'm in love and always will be

And when we meetWhich I'm sure we willAll that was thereWill be there stillI'll let it passAnd hold my tongueAnd you will thinkThat I've moved on...

I will go down with this shipAnd I won't put my hands up and surrenderThere will be no white flag above my doorI'm in love and always will be

I will go down with this shipAnd I won't put my hands up and surrenderThere will be no white flag above my doorI'm in love and always will be

I will go down with this shipAnd I won't put my hands up and surrenderThere will be no white flag above my doorI'm in love and always will be

White Flag played softly on Edward's extraordinary sound system.

I flopped onto the golden threaded comforter and lay comfortably on the bed trying to relax.

Soon after, Edward joined me and held me closely to him.

I immediately felt relaxed and all of my tensed muscles loosened up.

I awoke to the sound of Alice yelling shrilly, "Time for baseball!" I winced and stood up to stretch, looking around for Edward, but alas, he wasn't in the room.

I shrugged. Might as well get dressed, I tugged on a pair of long worn jeans that I treasured and a t-shirt that Edward had got me from a fair that said in bold lettering 'Bite me' to state my point.

Edward winced when he saw me wearing it but chose wisely not to comment on my attire.

My point had been taken. I smiled widely and went to stand by his side.

"We're going to go play baseball, come on lets _go_ Bella!" said Alice happily, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

I sighed, "Okay, lets."

I sat in the fold able chair Edward had brought and glanced under my lashes at Esme who looked like she was totally in the game.

Her eyes were glued to the scene before us.

Edward was in the out field.

Jasper stood at the home plate and waiting for the ball, grinning at Edward.

Carlisle smiled and pitched the ball and Jasper swung the bat as hard at he could, the ball went flying way over the trees and into the forest Edward went to go catch it and came back in seconds smiling widely.

Jasper ran to the first base in time.

Then Emmett went up to home plate and swung at the ball the hardest he could, breaking the bat in half.

Then he went to run to second base. "Emmett!" Alice moaned, "That's the second one!" Emmett grinned and Rosalie laughed in delight.

We headed back toward the house since the game had ended.

Edward was ahead of us.

"Wait," he called out.

His nostrils flared wide in disgust.

Rosalie sniffed the air like a dog would and delicately wrinkled her nose in distaste.

Everyone else groaned and Edward looked incredibly angry and said "Victoria was here,"

My eyes widened in fear and I almost chocked.

"Vic-Victoria?" I whispered.

Edward nodded vigorously. "You guys stay here, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, you guys come with me, Alice, stay here and protect Bella."

Alice opened her mouth to argue but then Edward said "Victoria might still be here," and she reluctantly nodded.

They left and went to go look for signs of where Victoria was but they came back shortly after.

"She wasn't there," said Carlisle.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and felt relieved until Carlisle said

"But we _did_ find this on the door step," said Alice.

In her pale hand she was gripping an insipid white colored envelope hard, it was starting to wrinkle.

"Careful Alice," warned Carlisle, "We don't know what's in there,"

"Here," said Carlisle then he extended his hand; his long pale fingers lay in wait.

Alice handed him the envelope gingerly as far away from her as she could, as if she were getting some kind of virus just by holding it.

Carlisle grew impatient and just grabbed it and turned it over.

Flap side up, there was a wax seal on top, the color of blood, with a symbol that appeared to be a bat that had something in Italian beneath it.

He sniffed the envelope delicately, "Traces of blood," Everyone in the room stiffened.

"I'll be right back," said Carlisle.

He came back a few seconds later with an ivory letter opener and slid it through, opening to letter with ease.

Inside was a letter with watery looking paper that was a creamy color.

Bella, you may have noticed by now that you are turning back into a human. That would be my doing; I have created a liquid that will turn you human and have a new power you don't know about… Edward, I'll be coming after you soon enough. Catch me if you can…

Victoria

The scarlet ink blurred before my eyes, this so wasn't my day…wait a minute, scarlet ink! I sniffed gingerly, it was blood, I released the tight grip I had had on the letter, it flutter, drifting gently until it fell to the floor.

"Bella, what's wrong?" asked Edward in concern

"Do you really need to ask?" I said with a gasp and then a hiccup followed soon after.

Edward glided toward me; there were no other words on how to explain the way he walked and embraced me tightly.

"Now, tell me what's on you're mind," he said softly, planting a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"It's just never normal," I complained.

"Someone's always trying to kill you, or me, and then I just had a dream where…where." I fell silent, and it all suddenly fell into place.

"Where what?" Edward gently prodded.

"Victoria's new power," I whispered pacing.

"What is it?" Carlisle demanded.

"Victoria's new power, is to cause you to dream, and then to come into it!" I said excitedly, "Huh?" said Emmett.

"Please clarify," said Esme gently.

"We're lost,"

"Okay, remember when I had that dream Edward?" He nodded slowly looking confused.

"And how I said it was really strange?" He nodded again.

"And I dismissed it," He whispered.

"I should have listened," He looked pained.

"Edward its okay, you had no way of knowing,"

Rosalie cleared her throat loudly, "We're still waiting,"

I nodded, blushing.

"Anyway, in my dream, as usual Victoria attacked me,"

"But then she, well she took something out of her pocket," I said excitedly, talking faster by the second.

"It was a container, filled with this clear blue liquid that kind of looked like water, except it had flecks of gold in it."

"Anyway, she made me drink the stuff, so that must be the liquid she was talking about in the letter!"

Carlisle nodded slowly, "That does make perfect sense," "But if she has some kind of new… 'dream powers' or something, we need to be prepared for the worst."

"We should call the Voltura Clan"

Flashback- explains it all

Carlisle picked up the phone and dialed his face still and grave. Charlie picked it up on the first ring.

"Hello?" he asked quickly, eyes darting around, he held his breath. "Hello, this is Carlisle, I just wanted to let you know we have Bella," "Oh god," said Charlie and began to breath again.

"Is she okay?" he asked, wringing the cord of the phone tightly while pacing back and forth in the kitchen. "Well that depends on how you look at it," said Carlisle in a rush of words, suddenly losing his usual calm.

"You tell me if she's okay or not," barked Charlie. "Look, why don't you just come over and see," said Carlisle. Charlie opened his mouth to argue but got hung up on.

Charlie muttered under his breathed cursing about Cullen family.

He clenched the steering wheel hard until his knuckles turned white.

Quickly speeding as if his life depended on it he went _way_ over the speed limit.

Police lights blinked brightly behind him and the siren rang loudly, echoing.

"Shit!" Charlie smacked the steering wheel hard then turned on the indicator and pulled over.

He rolled down his window and peered into the dark.

The officer shined a bright beam of light into Charlie's face.

"Charlie?" he asked.

Charlie let out a sigh of relief; it was obviously someone he knew.

"Yeah, I'm really in a rush right now, Carlisle has seemed to have found Bella."

"Wow, yeah shit, go on ahead." Charlie nodded, and not needing to be told twice, turned on his indicator and pulled back onto the road and continued to speedily drive.

He pulled onto the curb in front of the Cullen's house, and yanked the keys out of the ignition and hastily slammed the door only pausing to run up to the steps leading to the door.

Before he could knock, Carlisle opened the door. "Come in," said Carlisle.

Motioning towards the inside of the house, Carlisle led the way toward the guest room, where Bella lay.

Charlie shoved his way in and ran toward the dark motionless figure atop the bed.

"Bella?" he whispered, or rather croaked.

"What's wrong with her?" he said looking toward Carlisle.

"She's going through some…changes." said Edward.

Charlie jumped at the sound of Edward's voice, having not realized anyone else was there.

"Why is it so dark in here?" asked Charlie and reached for the light switch.

"No!!!" Everyone in the room called out in unison, but it was too late, the lights were already on.

Bella whimpered and covered herself with the blanket.

And Carlisle quickly turned off the lights with lightning speed, but not fast enough. Charlie had already seen Bella, and he did _not_ like what he saw.

"What have you done to her?!" he shouted sobbing loudly.

He held Bella into his arms and stroked her soft hair as she whimpered.

"We didn't do anything," said Jasper. "If anything, we _saved_ her." He added hastily.

"What are you talking about?" asked Charlie through his tears.

Jasper looked at Carlisle for permission.

Carlisle nodded, "We have some explaining to do," said Jasper.

"So you're saying that you're all vampires?" said Charlie hands wrapped tightly around the hot mug of coffee.

"That's the most ridiculous thing that I have ever heard!" he said and chuckled deeply.

"You guys are all crazy!" he said and stood up. "I'm leaving and I'm taking Bella with me,"

"You better never ever contact Bella again, because I will make you wish you were never born." said Charlie threateningly.

Rosalie laughed loudly and clutched her sides, "You, You…" she chuckled and doubled over gasping for breath, just because she chose to at that moment.

Charlie scowled and put down his piping hot mug of coffee and crossed his arms like a two year old not getting what he wanted.

"Yeah, why is that so hard to believe?" he asked through his teeth.

"Watch this," said Rosalie. She was next to him in a second, too fast for Charlie's human eyes to follow.

Charlie blinked rapidly, trying to register what he had just seen.

Rosalie giggled girlishly and reached for his mug sticking her delicate looking pale hand into the steaming hot liquid and not even batting an eye at the pain it should have caused what would have had a human person screaming in pain.

Charlie watched in amazement eyes as wide as saucers.

"Now watch this," said Rosalie smiling widely, showing her perfect white teeth, she held the mug gently as if it were fragile and lightly squeezed and shattered into a million pieces.

Charlie gasped and Alice said "Now no need to show off Rosalie," Rosalie scowled and stocked off and said huffily, "Fine," then she flipped her perfectly highlighted blonde hair and walked away.

"Did Rosalie make another mess?" called Esme in the kitchen. "Yes," the Cullens called out in unison. She was there in seconds, picking up the broken bits of the mug and scrubbing the stain out of the plush white carpet.

"Now is that enough to convince you?" asked Jasper grinning.

Charlie nodded and gulped, speechless for once.

"I should have tried to fight back harder!" said Charlie, "I knew that that Edward Cullen was trouble," he growled at Billy. Billy nodded in agreement, happy to have someone to rant on about the Cullens with. "Bella was never safe, he has put her through so much, do you remember what he did to her when he left without saying a word?" Charlie said. "That family has caused her so much pain," Charlie said loudly over his beer mug, he was drunk. "I just…" said Charlie. "She's a vampire for Christ's sake!" Charlie couldn't hold it in any longer, Billy froze in the middle of his nodded. "What?!" "Those bastards!" "Jacob! Go drive Charlie home!" yelled Billy, his face was turning red.

Billy pounded on the door, Carlisle answered the door immediately. "You broke our pact!" he yelled. "No, here, come inside, let me explain," Carlisle said calmly. "You…" Billy sputtered angrily, he looked relaxed suddenly and calm, then he looked angry again, "don't you use your powers on me!" yelled Billy angrily at jasper. Jasper looked surprised at being yelled at.

**REVIEWS PEOPLE! I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Victoria did it," said Carlisle quietly, "Edward just came in time to save her," said Alice. "Yeah

right, why should I believe that?" asked Billy angrily. Edward shrugged "I don't care if you do

or don't, _dog_," Edward sneered. "It's the truth and that's that." Jasper sent Edward a calming

wave, and Edward calmed down immediately._ Thanks_, he told Jasper telepathically, Jasper

smiled in return. Billy growled at Edward, "Hey, hey, no need to get into a fight," said

Carlisle. "We don't want anyone to get hurt," Rosalie sat on the edge of the couch, glaring at

Billy the whole time, hate burned in her eyes. She wrinkled her nose as if she smelled

something horrid. (Which she did) Carlisle, Jasper and Esme were the only ones who remained

their composure. Emmett looked like he was ready to spring from the couch and attack Billy at

any given moment, Billy didn't seem too worried about the hostility though, or the danger of

challenging the Cullens. "Okay," said Esme, "You can come see Bella if you'd like," she said,

trying to brighten up the mood and the atmosphere of the room. Billy snarled in reply, "I'll

have nothing to do with her if she's a leech now," what he didn't know was that Bella was in

the doorway and she had heard everything. Everyone looked up at her, noticing that she was

there for the first time. She looked like she was about to burst into tears, which was no longer

possible. Billy stiffened and he looked confused, he didn't really know what to do or say at this

point. Bella ran back upstairs, and Edward managed o shoot a glare at Billy before bounding

up the stairs after Bella.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note

Okay, I'll try to make this short and sweet since I know how annoying author's notes are. I just want to apologize to those I am confusing, I am aware that I am jumping form subject to subject, sorry, I'm horrible. I'm just trying to explain everything, don't worry you'll get it soon! And sorry I haven't been able to update it for like a year, and that's sadly NOT an exaggeration, I've been REALLY busy with school, and I was still trying to figure out what was happening next. Does anyone even read these things anyway???????

Compliments of my friends fabulous writing

These are some really good stories, heres one from a friend who REALLY deserves more REVIEWS!!!!!!!

FINE IF IT WONT SHOW IT, I'LL JUST WRITE THE NAMES OF THE AUTHORS AND THE STORY TITES!

OKAY, THE AUTHORS NAME IS **Twilight.NewMoon.Eclipse**and the title is Stone Cold Truth's

And heres one from another friend, its becoming pretty popular!!!!!

The Broken Heart by: **obsessivetwilightfan**(she still has to update it though cuz the chapters are all like messed up right now) but she'll probably have them fixed by this weekend!

AND OF COURSE!!!!! WRITE SOME REVIEWS ON MY STORY, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm sorry Bella, but you're a monster, I don't want to know you anymore," said Charlie coldly.

I would have cried, if I could have, "Dad," I said pain clear in my voice. "Get out," he said quietly.

"I," "I said, Get Out," I bolted out of the house, slamming the door loudly behind me.

When I got home, everyone was worried, I knew they all knew what happened when Rosalie hugged me, Alice must have told them. "I'm so sorry, said Esme, she embraced me, every bit of the mother I had always wanted, I had always had to take care of my mom, Renee. I nodded numbly and walked slowly up the stairs to my room, well Edward's room. I sat on the bed, stone still, back straight, I felt like I was dead inside, shriveling up at the very moment. I collapsed on the bed and my chest racked of dry sobs.

"Let me go, she needs me," Edward said, trying to break free of Alice's grasp, they could hear me sobbing dryly upstairs. "No," said Alice quietly, "What she needs is to be alone," Edward knew she was right and stopped struggling, he could only wait…

Recap

"I should have listened," He looked pained.

"Edward its okay, you had no way of knowing,"

Rosalie cleared her throat loudly, "We're still waiting,"

I nodded, blushing.

"Anyway, in my dream, as usual Victoria attacked me,"

"But then she, well she took something out of her pocket," I said excitedly, talking faster by the second.

"It was a container, filled with this clear blue liquid that kind of looked like water, except it had flecks of gold in it."

"Anyway, she made me drink the stuff, so that must be the liquid she was talking about in the letter!"

Carlisle nodded slowly, "That does make perfect sense," "But if she has some kind of new… 'dream powers' or something, we need to be prepared for the worst."

"We should call the Voltura Clan"

Back to the Present

I paced nervously around the room, waiting…suddenly I smelt them, my head snapped up in response. Edward was there in a second, standing next to me and holding my hand, I glanced sideways at him and he smiled at me reassuringly, then I stared back ahead. I was still nervous, from my last encounter with the Volturi clan. Aro stood next to me in a flash, too fast for my human eyes to follow. "And yet we cross paths again, Bella," he said quietly. I jumped and he laughed, "Human again? Shame, I liked you better as a vampire, but you are still quite fascinating…" He walked around, circling me, as if appraising an art piece, calculating its worth. Marcus cleared his throat, making me jump yet again, Aro chuckled, "Never gets old," he said. "We are here for business, he reminded Aro," "Oh yes, sorry about that, so easy to get sidetracked these days," said Aro. Edward squeezed my hand tightly and I glanced at him, he gave me a concerned look, "I'm fine," I mouthed. Then I turned my attention back to the room, instantly there were others in the room. Jane was there, of course, but only to give me a chilling smile. Rosalie looked around nervously, and she kept on eyeing Caius in distaste. Alice was tightly strung, pouncing at any given moment. Carlisle an Esme stood calm side by side as usual. Jasper stood behind Alice, massaging her tense shoulders. We all stood awkwardly for what seemed like eternity until Esme finally said "Have a seat," Everyone sat down gracefully, except for me on course, I just plopped down on the couch, then I changed my mind and sat on Edward's lap. He enveloped me and I smiled up at him, feeling a little better, and less nauseous, he smiled, as if reading my mind, then kissed the top of my head. Jane laughed and I looked up to find that she had been watching us the whole time, creepy. Aro shot her a look of warning, and she glared back at him. Aro cleared his throat, directing his attention toward Carlisle. "Okay, let's get started," said Carlisle with a sigh. "Now, we asked for your presence, because you obviously know, that Bella has turned back human," Everyone shifted their weight uncomfortably, including me. "But what you don't know," Carlisle continued, "is that Victoria has a new power," that caught Aro's attention instantly. Everyone looked up, "She seems to have developed some kind of…dreaming power, she is very strong, she was actually able to make Bella fall asleep, and dream, when she was a vampire.


	9. Chapter 9

SORRY!!!!!!!!!!

I know! I know! Its annoying how its not all spaced out in all my chapters but my computers being retarded!!!!!!!!!!! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

From the very annoyed author,

Holly


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, so they had finally left, I couldn't take another moment of Jane staring me down, she could be so

creepy, just being around her gave me the chills, I don't even know why they brought her in the first

place, but then again, at least she distracted me from my actual fear, my actual fear of dying. Its not that

I feared dying itself, I feared the thought of being parted with Edward again, and not being able to be

reunited. Okay, I know cheesy, but it's the truth, that's what really scared

me, it even scared me more than Edward's driving and t_hat's_ saying something. Even as a vampire the

thought of Edward driving scared me to death, figuratively speaking of course, the only way I could die

as a vampire before was a violent, painful death. So I sat, awake, Edward was holding me, I was rigid. He

hummed my lullaby but even that did not work. I must have dozed off for a few minutes cuz I woke up

with a jolt when I could hear Alice singing in the kitchen. Oh, never mind it was Rosalie, high and off

pitched, Edward and I both winced. I shook myself, trying to make it go away, and covered my ears

with my hands. "Man, I feel like a woman!" Alice joined in, and that's when I knew it had gone too far.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. Everything was quiet and then Emmett began to sing. Edward chuckled, oh

how I loved his laugh, it was deep and…lively. I know, how ironic.

I built up the courage to go look in the mirror. Bad choice, I looked like hell, with morning breath. My

eyes were bloodshot from my lack of sleep, and I had to use Rosalie's straightener, yes you heard

correctly _Rosalie's_ straightener, don't ask me why she even has one, she doesn't even need it! I mean,

she wakes up in the morining looking perfect! Well, actually she doesn't even wake up, but that's

besides the point. My point is that the Cullens sometimes just buy stuff to buy stuff, sometimes, Rosalie

only gets it because she doesn't want anyone else to get it, like if she sees something, anything, that

only has one thing left, she'll get it. Bad habit if you ask me, but then again, they're filthy rich, don't even

know where they get the money from, but it seems like every vampire I know is doing pretty good

on…income. So I used the straightener, and did this designer straightener actually work? The answer

is no! It did not work! It actually made my hair frizz. So I just said, the hell with it! Ponytail it is!

I KNOW!!! IT SUCKED! MY NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER! I PROMISE!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

I wandered into the kitchen. "Coffee?" asked Carlisle, he was already there sitting with

his newspaper, as usual. I sat down, and he handed me my coffee, then Edward and Alice

came in. I sipped my coffee slowly, as not to burn my tongue when Carlisle yelled "She's

still here!" I jumped, ten feet in the air, and spilled coffee all over myself; I couldn't

believe I was worried about burning my tongue a few minutes ago. "Ahhhhhh!" I yelled

out in pain. Edward rushed over, excitement cast aside over Carlisle's outburst and

forgotten for the moment. He glared at Carlisle, "Sorry," said Carlisle. Edward grabbed a

washcloth and tried to mop me up, he mopped at my shirt, but it still clung to my chest

and burned painfully. I shoved his hand away impatiently and turned to Carlisle, "So,

what is it?" I asked. Everyone was there in a second, literally, and gathering around

Carlisle waiting in anticipation for his news. "I was reading the obits, when I noticed that

there were several young deaths, mainly young men, it did not specify exactly how they

died, and they are all within a few weeks apart, I had noticed the pattern earlier, but I did

not want to say anything until I was sure. I didn't know who it was at first but now that I

know Victoria is in town, everything is pointing to her." He said this all in one breath and

exhaled sharply. I looked at Edward; he seemed to be deep in thought. Then I looked at

Alice, she looked like she was in pain, "What is it Alice?" I asked softly. "I should have

seen this coming; I should have seen all of this coming." "Alice, you can't see everything

that's to happen, so don't blame it on yourself," said Rosalie gently. I looked at Rosalie

in shock; this was the first time that I had ever witnessed her trying to help anyone but

herself. She smirked at me as if reading my mind. "But, I could have at least helped the

people." She looked at me, despair and blame etched clearly on the lines of her face.

THIS DOES NOT MEAN SHE HAS WRINKLES! I couldn't help it, I looked away, it

was just too tense for me to help her, too emotional. I blame myself for turning myself

away from her then, I should have pushed away any thoughts of letting her deal with it

herself. After Edward left me, I wasn't ever the same, the new Bella couldn't handle too

much emotion or tension. When I looked back at her, her face was drawn and….blank.

Wiped away completely of any of the emotion I saw only seconds ago. I looked at

everyone else, noone had seemed to notice what had just happened except for Rosalie,

they were all too caught up in the new information they had just discovered. My cheeks

flushed with shame, and I cleared my throat, everyone looked up, thoughts seeming to

clear and are stared expectantly at me. Edward looked concerned and Esme looked

curious. "What's wrong Bella?" he asked, noticing my flushed cheeks and heated

expression. "I…nothing, I just don't feel good, I'm going upstairs," I ran up them, feeling

to urge to look over my shoulder at Alice, but forced myself not to do so, I didn't want to

see that blank look again. I managed to do so without tripping, thankfully, I had too much

going on already. "What's wrong with her now?" I heard Emmett mutter. I flopped down

hard on the bed, so hard that my teeth rattled, Carlisle had moved the bed back in after I

got turned back into a human. Then I shut my eyes and tried not to think about Alice, or

Victoria.

"Edward," said Esme warningly when he tried to run after Bella. "But she needs me," he

argued," "No," said Esme sharply. Edward looked hurt, "She needs to be alone right

now," said Esme softly.


	12. Chapter 12

Alice stood in front of the mirror, looking at herself quietly. She wondered how long she could

keep her secret, how long before Edward figured out that she… no! She couldn't think about it

or he would know! And she couldn't tell Bella.

Edward sat on his couch, confused, he had just heard Alice's thoughts, but all he did catch was

and she couldn't tell Bella… What was Alice thinking about?

Bella P.O.V

I don't know what to do, I have to pretend that I'm happy, doing activities, doing anything to

keep my thoughts away from Victoria, and more importantly…Alice. I knew something had

happened between us in that room, but I was just too cowardly to go find out what was wrong

with Alice. Normally, I would have already been in her room right now, she would have been

spilling her guts, but it was just too much to handle right now, Victoria and Alice and her

weird mood swings, recently Rosalie seemed to understand Alice more than me. She had

come up to me more than once since what happened between us a few days ago, she had

come up to me, asking me what was going on with Alice and I, encouraging me to go talk to

Alice. I would have never expected this strange new… kinship between Rosalie and I a few

weeks ago, but now, she seemed to be closer to me…drawn to me, and not as in a lesbian.

She had come more than once to encourage me, but I had dodged and avoided all of her

questions about what was going on between Alice and I, instead we talked about other things,

music, movies, and of course she brought up the subject of clothes at least once or twice. I'm

not saying we became inseparable or finished each others sentences; we just hung out a lot

more. Edward seemed to sense the change between Alice and I but he seemed to know better

than to bring it up, several times I could see that he wanted to talk about it, he would open

his mouth, then I would interrupt him and tell him that I was hungry, or did I hear Esme

calling my name? I know he bought none of it, since I did use the oldest trick of the century,

but he seemed to get the idea that I did not want to talk about it. Every now and then, Jasper

would sense something, but he never said anything. Everyone else seemed oblivious to it all,

Carlisle was too busy brainstorming ways to lure Victoria here and then kill her and Esme was

well…Esme; she just cleaned a lot, and mothered everyone. Okay, I wasn't going to think

about this anymore, it was time to think about something else. I was definitely going to tell

Carlisle my plan first, then Edward since I knew that he would get angry if he knew my plan. I

knocked on the door, waiting for Carlisle to answer. His head popped up and he looked

surprised, "Oh!" "Hey Bella, what's up?" he asked. "Umm, I wanted to talk to you about

something," I said, shifting nervously on my feet. He detected my nervousness and smiled,

"Bella, you know you can talk to me about anything," I must have visibly relaxed because he

chuckled, then he motioned toward his office. "Come in, come in," he said. I pushed pass him

and sat on the couch in the study. "I came to discuss, what I think would be the right thing to

do," I said. He waited expectantly. "I think you should turn me back into a vampire," I said in

a rush. Surprisingly he didn't say anything or object for a while, instead he said "You have to

know, there is a chance that you could die, we really don't know _what_ would happen if you

got changed again." "I know," I said. "But im willing to take a chance, I _have_ to try at least

try, I don't want to be helpless when Victoria comes," He nodded understandingly. "You do

know Edward is going to be very angry, right?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded, "He's

just going to have to be able to deal with it," Just then, Edward burst in the room, anger set

firmly on his face. "You are _not_ changing back!" he roared. I flinched "Edward, it's the only

way to protect myself, Victoria is stronger," I said. "You know that she will be able to get me

alone one day, you can't protect me forever," I said. "I can," he roared, "and I will!" "Jasper

was there in a second, calming Edward down, what I hadn't noticed, was the Rosalie, had

been leaning against the doorway, watching the whole time, she smile at me encouragingly,

and gave me a thumbs up, mouthing "Keep trying," I smiled back weakly, I couldn't wait to

crawl back into bed, I looked over at Alice, she was watching with no expression, as usual, in

robot mode. Everyone else had gathered around the couch curiously, waiting to see what

would unfold next, I sighed, might as well get it over with, back to the present. I turned back

to Edward "It's the only way I will be able to defend myself, I have to get turned Edward, its

worth the risk if I can help protect the family," He opened up his mouth to argue further but I

cut him off by saying, "If you don't, Carlisle will," He sighed in defeat and said "I will change

you," he seemed sad. I leapt into his arms and hugged his fiercely, he gasped in surprise,

then laughed, his chest rumbled as he laughed, it felt good to see him happy again. I glanced

at Alice and she looked back at me coldly, I shivered, "Are you cold?" asked Edward

immediately, "I'm fine," I said lying through my teeth. "I'm fine," I repeated, trying to

convince myself.


	13. Chapter 13

Edward POV

Edward was worried, lately Alice had seemed…distant. He had pretended at first to not notice,

but he knew it was time for action! He had to go see what was wrong with her.

Edward burst into Alice's room, it was empty, and clothes were flung everywhere. He went

into the closet, her suitcase was missing, with her she had took her purse, cell phone and,

sure enough, her car. On her bed, was a note.

Edward,

I had to go away for a little while; I need to figure some things out. Esme, don't worry about

me, I'll be back soon enough. Carlisle, try not to overwork yourself, Rosalie, don't miss me,

Emmett, take care of Rosalie, Jasper, you better not worry either.

Yours,

Alice

Near the end of her letter, the words were wavering, as if she was really upset when she had

wrote it. Bella wasn't mentioned at all in her note either; she had included everyone but Bella

in the letter. Bella probably knew what was going on. I went downstairs to tell the others.

Alice POV

I had to go to Alaska, or Italy, anywhere sounded good right now, anywhere but home. I

seriously couldn't face Bella right now; I saw her look of shame, for not trying to help me. I

was sad that our sisterly affection and friendship had deteriorated in a matter of days that had

turned into weeks, who was I kidding? It felt like years since I had talked to Bella, we had

been avoiding each other ever since.

Bella POV

Edward had came downstairs, calling a family meeting. I sat perched on the armrest of the

couch, watching Edwards mouth expectantly. He opened and closed it several times, as if he

were nervous, he was rarely nervous, which meant something bad…I looked around the room.

_Where's Alice?_ _She should be here, it's a family meeting… _Suddenly I felt sick to my stomach,

this meeting must be about Alice. "Bella?" Edward looked at me concerned. "Are you okay?" I

shook my head than ran to the bathroom and made it just in time before I vomited in the

toilet. I kneeled down hard on the cold tile, Edward was there in a flash, holding my hair back

so it didn't get vomited on. When I was done, and all the contents in my stomach were in the

toilet, and I was just dry heaving, I laid down, pressing my face against the cold tile. I forced

myself up and looked at Edward, he looked worried. "I'm fine," I said, grabbing a toothbrush

and scrubbing hard at the sour taste of vomit out of my mouth.

Alice POV

I wished I could go back home, instead of this place, this nice little cabin tucked in a forest

who knows where thinking about what had happened, at this point, I really didn't care if

Edward could hear me or not, I just wanted to be alone…

I had first noticed something was wrong at lunch time, a few weeks ago, I was chatting and

pretending to eat, as usual when I suddenly felt like I was being watched. The hair on my

neck stood up and I looked around cautiously, but there was no one watching me. Edward had

noticed when I trailed off suddenly in mid-sentence and sat stock-still, scanning the cafeteria

for a pair of prying eyes. I looked back at him and shrugged, putting on a fake smile and

hoping he would believe it. He didn't but by the end of the day, he had forgotten about it but I

hadn't. Everyday after that I would feel those eyes, but every time I checked around me,

there was no one watching. I would be sitting on my bed reading, or changing and I would feel

those eyes watching my every move. It chilled me to the bone, but one day, those eyes were

not watching anymore, whatever had followed me and watching me before had stopped. I

had been greatly relieved until I found something else out. My powers had stopped, well not

completely but now, they would only work sometimes, like I used to be able to use them at

will but now it only happened suddenly, and I could only see small things now, like maybe the

answers to a test or, Bella spilling some food on her shirt. Bella, just the name brought pain,

just the thought of her, I knew that she blamed herself for me being distant, I know she knew

that something was up, but even if she hadn't taken the cowardly way out, I still wouldn't

have answered any of her prying questions. I know this might sound horrible but, in a way,

her shame, and her pain, actually helped, normally, she would have told everyone would have

talked to me and tried to get information out of me and when she got nothing, she would have

ran and told the others about what she had seen in my eyes that day. She bought me time in

not saying anything, but she also brought me pain, the link that we had before, that link as

friends, as _sisters_, was now broken. I missed the way she would come running to Edward or I

first when she needed help, or confide in me, but most of all I missed her and her laughter

that seemed to travel everywhere with her.

Edward P.O.V

"Bella, you're going to have to tell me what happened between you and Alice," I said softly.

She lay curled up on the tile, she was very pale, and there were circles under her eyes, she

looked like she hadn't slept in days. _Why hadn't I noticed that before?_ She stared vacantly at

the wall, still unresponsive. "Bella?" I said softly again. I gently touched the small of her back

and she shot up like a rocket. She blicked rapidly and rubbed her eyes, as if waking up from a

deep sleep. "Bella what happened between you and Alice?" I asked again. She turned and

looked at me then burst out sobbing, sinking into my arms, I rocked her back and forth and

ran my hands through her silky hair. "Its okay Bella," I said. Then I just let her cry until she

was ready to talk…


	14. Chapter 14

Bella POV

Edward listened patiently without asking questions interrupting only a few times as I told

him what happened between Alice and I. It was hard to explain since_ I_ barley even knew

what had happened. I explained in chunks and when I was finished, I felt exhausted; I had

used up the rest of my energy just explaining. I fell to sleep instantly, the last thing I saw

was Edward's face looming about me as he carried me to bed with a thoughtful

expression. I woke up screaming Edward's name just to find out that he wasn't in even in

the room holding me in his arms protectively. Minutes turned into hours, hours turned

into days, days turned into weeks. I would wake up clawing at my face, faintly

remembering my latest nightmare with Victoria. I grew paler and looked sickly, and my

cheeks grew gaunt from my lack of eating, I would wake up to find Rosalie looking

bored flipping through a trashy magazine and staring in disgust at the latest actor drama

or flipping the latest fashion mag, or just simply looking through the latest haircuts,

claiming to be looking for her new 'look'. I smiled warily, waking up to find Esme

clucking at me and stuffing me full of chicken new noodle soup, the human way to get

better, she proudly told me constantly. One day, I woke up to find Carlisle standing

impatiently by my bed, I sighed loudly. I grabbed my wrist in a vise like grip and I

grimaced in pain and yelped in surprised pain. "Ow, Carlisle!" I weakly fought his

attempts to get me out of bed, finally, he just yanked me out harshly, and I fell on my

butt, staring back at the bed with desire. He caught my wistful gaze and allowed one

small smile of amusement before yelling at me. "Bella what is wrong with you?!" he

yelled. "You have been in this bed in a veg like trance for over a month and a half, you

need to get your act together?!" he growled. "Where's Edward?" I asked in a small voice.

"He…he went to search for Alice." I nodded slowly before making a dive for the bed.

Carlisle blocked me effortlessly and I fell right back onto me but. I winced, and rubbed

my butt, I was bound to find more than a few bruises later. "Now why don't you go

downstairs?" It wasn't a question. I sighed and went to move but I collapsed at my lack

of activity for the last one and a half months. Carlisle chuckled and said "I forgot how

clumsy you were," heat rushed to my face as I blushed. I sat at the kitchen table,

drumming my fingers and waiting for Emse to finish cooking my breakfast. "Are you

sure you don't mind cooking?" I asked for the umpteenth time. She laughed her musical

laugh and said "Bella, let me cook, I need to mother someone, besides its been centuries

since I have cooked," she winked and I smiled. There really was nothing to do right now,

with both Edward and Alice gone, I tried not to think about had Edward had left without

even saying goodbye, the house felt like it had been abandoned and was being haunted by

Jasper, all he had done since Alice had left was mope around, eating only when he had to,

his eyes were hollow looking, and he looked like he was lost. Poor Jasper, I sighed, but

he couldn't be much better off than me…


	15. Chapter 15

Victoria paced the long corridor, back and forth, back and forth. She looked over at him,

the man that reminded her so much of James, his replacement, for now. It would be only

a matter of time now…

Bella P.O.V

I went through my daily activities mechanically. Brushing my teeth in circles, chewing

and swallowing at the dinner table not really tasting anything, only talking when I had to

in yes or no's or just nodded or shaking my head. Then one day I overheard low voices in

Carlisle's study, I pressed myself against the wall and I had to remind myself to breath.

"She's really depressed, I'm worried," I recognized Carlisle's voice. "Yeah," said Esme

with a sigh. "I can't even remember the last time we had a real conversation, Bella's just

not there, she's an empty shell with Edward gone," The words stung but they rung true.

"She's lost a lot of weight too, her clothes are loose, and her hip bones jut out." Rosalie

said. I looked down, my hips were poking out, I had to admit, that my clothes were a lot

bigger on me than before, I hadn't noticed though since my latest state of depression.

Jasper chimed in, lamely adding "yeah," ever since Alice had left, he had seemed as

depressed as me, maybe even more so, "Maybe you should feed her more," said Emmett,

obviously talking to Esme. _What is this, a family meeting? That I was excluded from, oh _

_right! They're talking about me! _"Okay, well, I will go fix her something to eat right

now," I ran as silently as I could towards the living rooms, tripping down the stairs only

once, Edward would have been so proud, Smack! I ran into something rock solid, my

heart pounded so hard, I could barely work up the courage to look up. Edward grinned

down at me. "Why are you in such a rush?" Edward!!!!!!!!!!! "Edward, were have you

been? I've missed you, why didn't you say goodbye?" Edward frowned down at me,

scrutinizing me closely. "How could you leave me again?" I asked in a tiny voice, then

like a dam that had just burst, tears flooded to my eyes. Edward looked pained, and

hugged me tightly, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'll never leave you again, I swear," I still

managed to scoff through my tears and growled, "Where have I heard that from before?"

Edward chuckled, and held me closer, kissing the top of my head. After he finally let go

of me, he looked even more pained, if possible, "Bella, you look horrible!" "That's so

much Edward, always what a girl wants to hear, especially with her reunion to her

beloved." Edward looked guilty and angry at the same time, "Have you been eating?" he

thundered. "What do you care? It's your fault." I felt really bad as soon as the words left

my lips, Edward looked as if he were about to cry, and if he could, I'm pretty sure he

would have been doing in then, I was feeling like such a jerk. "I'm sorry Edward," I

whispered. I went to go hug him but he stopped me, "No, you're right, I was a jerk to

leave, its just that I was so hurt that you never told me anything about what happened

between you and Alice, and I was just so angry, I just had to get away from you then,"

The truth stung, and it stung then like a bitch, it was the same type of pain you felt when

a band-aid was ripped off, except this time, it felt like a million band-aids being ripped

off at once. _And that so hurts, I know from experience. _Edward got up, I tried to hug him

again, but he brushed it off, "I need some time to think alone," his voice was cold. _Okay, _

_that was soooo even worse. _Just when I felt like I was going to cry, Carlisle cleared his

throat, oh great, to make things even worse, the whole family had witnessed me being

rejected, I deflated then, and wished that I had never been born, it was just one of those

moments. Then Rosalie did a thing that shocked us both, she hugged me. I know we were

getting to be close and all but wew! Rosalie, at least warn me next time.


	16. Chapter 16

Bella P.O.V

I saw a flash of topaz and bronze and called out Edward's name. "Edward!" I ran after

him, he was heading toward the meadow, our special spot. I ran hard and I wasn't

wearing any shoes, I ran as fast as I could, which definitely is no match for Edward,

especially since I'm not exactly known for being athletic, my lungs burned and I had a

cramp in my side, I didn't know if I could run any further. My feet pounded hard against

the pavement that turned into rocks, that turned into dirt, that finally turned into the soft,

cooling grass. I had reached the meadow, my feet stung, I looked down, they were

bleeding, the scarlet looked brilliant against the grass and the salty, metallic scent rose to

my nostrils, I had once craved that smell, but now, all I could feel was disgust . I looked

around the meadow, empty. "Edward?" I whispered uncertainly. A tinkling laugh rose

through the quiet meadow, I whipped my head around, "Not quiet," I found myself

unpleasantly nose to nose with Victoria instead. I gasped and flailed around desperately,

managing to trip on a rock and falling flat on my back side. She laughed again, but this

time it was close to hysteria. She leaned down so that she was right next to me "Your

precious Edward will soon be mine," she whispered in my ear. "Never!" I yelled. I

looked around, she was gone, the echoes of her laughter fading in the morning sun. I

gasped and sat up in bed, smacking my head on the headboard. "Ow!" I screeched,

rubbing my throbbing forehead. My pajamas clung to me with sweat, _a great start to a _

_new day, great, I already had a headache._ I sniffed in disgust, I definitely was beginning

to smell ripe, time for a shower. I peeled off my sweat drenched pajamas and hopped into

the shower, slipping right away and falling on my backside. Great! Just great! My butt

was already bruising, a deep purple covered my butt nicely, matching the dark blue bruise

I already had from an accident a few days ago. I forced myself up and reached for my

shampoo bottle, deciding to make the best of the rest of my shower time, the only leisure

time I really had. _Okay. I lied. My whole days are leisure time._ I pulled out my well worn

copy of Wuthering heights and consumed the dramatic plotline between Heathcliff and

Catherine, _I always felt bad for Heathcliff, I mean how many times did he have to lose _

_Catherine? _I sighed and straightened up when Rosalie walked into the room. "Is someone

lovesick?" she asked. My face must have betrayed sadness because she clapped a hand

over her mouth and gasped. "I am so sorry Bella, I didn't know you and Edward were

having problems," "Yeah, me either," I muttered. It looked like Rosalie was starting to

know me too well, or maybe I was just too easy to read…Rosalie hugged me, then left

me alone to finish my book but I was feeling to restless to do so, and I was starting to get

used to Rosalie hugging me on a regular basis. That thought shocked me as I remembered

how much Rosalie used to hate me, and how she had grown, not to like me, but to except

me in the family. Now we were truly friends, and _sisters _but that didn't stop me from still

missing Alice. I mean, don't get me wrong, I was really growing to like Rosalie but, that

bond that Alice and I had had seemed to be irreplaceable to me, and hell, I even missed

her reckless shopping and her chatterbox personality, and I knew I wasn't the only one

who missed her hyper self, lately all Jasper spent his time doing was moping around and

hunting only when he had to, lately he didn't even bother to pretend like nothing was

wrong, or to smile occasionally, I didn't even remember what his laugh sounded like

anymore. I knew what I had to do, but I would need to pack. I had just finished stuffing

all of the clothes I would need in my suitcase when I heard footsteps, I shoved my

suitcase under my bed and pulled the covers down to make sure it wasn't exposed. Esme

appeared in my doorway seconds later, she smiled brightly, "Hey Bella, I'm making

dinner so it will be ready soon," "Okay," I said nodding and forcing a smile, I felt

horrible for not saying anything about my plan of "escape". "Is there something wrong?"

she asked, brow creasing in immediate worry as if she could read my mind, which

thankfully, she couldn't, only Edward had that gift, and I was extremely grateful for the

hundredth time, guiltily so, of course, because it always helped when I was planning

something he didn't know, I took one last look at the note I had left Edward, making sure

I had written everything down, I was satisfied at what I saw. _Dear Edward,_ _things have _

_seemed to change a lot between us, hopefully temporarily, I know that you need your _

_space right now, for reasons I can understand, please forgive me for not telling you about _

_Alice. I know you will be angry at me for leaving, I am not running away from my_

_problems, only temporarily avoiding them, I have gone in search for Alice, for I miss her _

_dearly, no offense Rosalie, our times together are forever treasured, and know that I will _

_always be there for you if you ever need me, I have to go find my other sister, and friend. _

_Jasper, I promise to bring her back, I know what it feels like to feel like you've lost _

_someone dear to you, but you will have her back soon, Edward, I promise to come back _

_in one piece, and don't worry, I promise I will be careful. _I made sure it was in sight by

putting it on my pillow. That should do, then I climbed out of the window, just my luck,

it was raining and pouring, lightning struck a tree near by, I shrieked and hoped that no

one had heard.

Victoria P.O.V

"Perfect just perfect, things are going far better than I had ever hoped they would go," she

smiled and turned to Hector, James's replacement, she scrunched her nose in distaste at

the name but he would have to do.


	17. Chapter 17

Hector P.O.V

Hector knew that Victoria didn't really love him; he knew that she was just using him,

but none of that mattered, he was just using Victoria too, only she didn't know that yet.

Personally, he found her voice too shrill, an octave too high, and thought distastefully of

the way she had come to think that she could just boss him around, but no matter, he

would soon have Bella…

Edward P.O.V.

She was gone and it was all his fault, he shouldn't have turned away like that, but the

anger inside him was still fresh, he was still mad at Bella for not telling him about Alice,

he also knew that he was being selfish, that Bella had felt pain all that time and that he

had been oblivious to all her pain, all the pain between her and Alice, if only he would

have paid more attention he would have know before it was too late, he hated himself for

placing all the blame on Bella and now he would have no chance to apologize to her, he

had been too slow and now she was gone…

Bella P.O.V

I sat in the truck, grateful that I had kept my handy red truck even when Edward had

insisted on me chucking it and trading it for a nicer, newer, sleeker car, which I also

owned, but my truck meant more to me than the other car ever would, plus, I really didn't

want to attract anymore attention to myself arriving at some hotel in a sleek little number

Edward had bought for me, I mean; a girl traveling alone already attracts enough

attention, and I had already learned over and over again that with attention comes danger.

Hector P.O.V

He watched her from the car a block away; she stood facing the window and gazing

outside.

He wondered what she was thinking about. He adjusted the binoculars a bit more than got

so annoyed that he threw them at the passenger seat, he didn't even need them, one of the

perks of being a vampire, perfect vision. She turned away and suddenly shut the blinds.

Damn!

Bella P.O.V

I stood gazing out the window, thinking about what I should do next when

suddenly I had the prickling sensation that someone was watching me. The hairs on the

back of my neck stood up and I reached for the blinds, protecting myself from the view of

whoever was watching…

Alice P.O.V

Alice sat on the couch, bored. Now what? There was nothing to do, she had ran away

from home to figure stuff out, but so far, she had figured out nothing…

Bella P.O.V

I needed to find Alice, and soon, but where was she? I laid on the bed, leaning against the

headboard, and stacked pillows, I looked around the room, it wasn't exactly the best hotel

room money could buy but I was just grateful that I didn't have to sleep in the truck,

thank god I had insisted upon having my own savings account when Carlisle had said,

"We're family, help yourself to our money," I looked back down at the list I had written

on the hotel pad with one of the pens that came with it. So far all I had was Italy and

Alaska. Then suddenly I remembered the cabin in Lake Tahoe that Alice had loved. We

had vacationed there last December and she had begged to stay longer and Carlisle had

relented, we stayed for an extra month. I smiled at the memory of the first time Alice had

walked in, she had wrinkled her nose in distaste and said, "It's too small, how are we all

going to fit in here?" There were only four bedrooms, and that included the living room,

which was connected with the kitchen, there was only one bathroom, and that was

connected with the master bedroom, which Carlisle and Esme had claimed and stayed in

for the vacation, which was a nightmare for Rosalie since she enjoyed primping in the

bathroom or just staring at her reflection for hours, even though she never really needed

to primp at all I mean, she was gorgeous! It would take a few days to drive there, but that

was fine, at least now I had a better plan, and had some idea on where Alice might be.

Victoria P.O.V

She stood pacing around the room. Damnations! Amanda was always late! Finally she

sauntered in, not a hair out of place and looking all at ease. She was so irritating, but no

matter, Victoria needed her so she couldn't kill her now. "Its time," said Victoria coldly.

Amanda smiled in anticipation; she couldn't wait to be turned! She followed Victoria out

of the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Bella P.O.V

I needed to travel to Nevada but before I would go there, I decided I needed a vacation,

some fun in the sun. California here I come! I lay in on the beach, soaking up the last of

the Santa Cruz rays and enjoying myself for the first time in months, since Alice had left,

and Edward had started to act funny, I only got a minor sun burn, even though I applied

the sunscreen religiously, the sun had started to set and only a few couples and a family

had stayed to watch, I started to pack up, rolling up my towel, when a shadow blocked

the romantic pinks of the setting sun, I paused with packing up and looked up. There was

a man that greatly resembled James so much that I shivered, the differences were subtle

his hair was slightly darker, and he was a little more leaner, he as bundled up in a lot of

clothes to protect him from the sun, but I could still tell. I stuttered in surprise and

when I regained my voice and my brain, I choked out, "What do you want, and who are

you?" He smiled slowly and said, "In time, you will know." He disappeared in a flash

and I blinked my eyes a few times to make sure I was seeing correctly, it was almost like

he was never there in the first place, like I had imagined my encounter with the James

look alike, but I knew better than to actually think that.

Hector P.O.V

She was bronzed from her day of tanning, and her back was a little pink from sunburn,

even though she had put on her sun screen many times. Her hair was blowing in the wind,

wispy tendrils had escaped from the ponytail at the nape of her neck, she was bent over,

her back was facing him, she was slowly rolling up the towel she had lain on earlier in

the day, he walked quietly up to her, wanting to surprise her, she stiffened

when she saw his shadow, then looked up, her mouth was in a perfect shaped O of

surprise and when she saw him she stuttered than said, "What do you want, and who are

you?" He really wanted to say, "I want you, and my name is Hector," but instead he said,

"In time, you will know," he didn't want to rush things, and besides, so far, his plan was

going exactly like he wanted it to go.

**I don't know if they have vampires have shadows in Twilight. I didn't think they **

**did, but even if they don't, whatever! Because I don't want to change it! **

Edward P.O.V

He was sitting on Bella's bed, flopped on his stomach and inhaling the fragrance of

strawberries and fuchsias, of Bella. Ever since she had left a few days ago, he had lay

there in depression, worrying about her every second, and cursing himself for leaving

things the way they were between him and Bella instead of fixing it like he should have.

Now that she was gone, he realized that he didn't blame her for Alice leaving anymore.

That had been her choice, even though Bella might have partly added to the choice of

leaving, it wasn't her fault, and he was an idiot for being mad at her all these months, she

was already having a major guilt trip without him adding on to the stress of it. His

thoughts were interrupted with the slamming of a door and the smell of strawberries and

fuchsias invaded his nostrils, "Bella!" he yelled, running toward the smell, Emmett was

carrying the limp form of a girl. Edward rushed over, and cupped her face in his hands,

she was feverish and screaming out in pain, he jerked his hands back, realization rushing

him to his senses. This was not Bella. "That's not Bella," Edward whispered hoarsely,

Emmett nodded, "I know, I found her in the clearing, she smells just like Bella though,

and she's turning," Carlisle ran in, "Victoria!" yelled Carlisle, "I can smell her," Rosalie

was watching calmly, but at the mention of Victoria, her nostrils flared and she looked

angry. "Victoria changed her," We sat in Carlisle's study, discussing it. "Who is she?"

Rosalie wanted to know. "More importantly why would Victoria change her?" asked

Carlisle. "Maybe she's a warning, she does resemble Bella," said Emmett. Edward

clenched his hands, looking like he wanted to strangle someone. "Where am I?" Amanda

asked softly, she stood in the doorway looking confused. Edward let out a whoosh of a

air, Amanda was very curvy, she gave Rosalie a run for her money with those curves, and

she looked a lot like Bella, except with bigger eyes and poutyer lips, she smiled smugly,

as if reading Edwards thoughts. Edward quickly looked away, and when he tried to read

her thoughts, she blocked his penetrating mind with a barrier. His eyes widened with

surprise, she wasn't supposed to know how to do that! She had just been turned! Rosalie

glared at Amanda, and assessed her, looking her up and down, she growled.


	19. Chapter 19

Edward P.O.V

He backed away from her warily, "Amanda, leave me alone," Amanda edged in closer

smirking, "Oh come on Edward, you know you want me," Edward let out a disgusted

sigh, "No, I don't, so stop bothering me, I already have a girlfriend," Closer still she

came, "I would love you more than her," "Am I interrupting something?" asked Alice,

raising her eyebrow, she strode in, positioning herself between Amanda and Edward,

Amanda straightened up, looking annoyed. "No, its fine, she was leaving," said Edward

hoarsely. "Thank you," said Edward letting out a relieved sigh when Amanda finally left.

"No problem, I just came to tell you that I had a vision, and Bella looked incredibly

angry," "Did you see who she was angry with?" he asked. Alice nodded, "yes, you, she

was angry with you, and she looked like she was close to crying. Edward let out a

whoosh of air, "I don't know what I possibly could do to make her angry and close to

tears," "Well I would stay far away from Amanda if I were you," said Alice. Edward let

out a frustrated groan.

Bella P.O.V

I was still shaken up from my encounter with the James look alike but it was my fault for

being caught off guard like that, I shouldn't have been sun tanning, I should have been

looking for Alice, and now that was what I intended to do. I arrived in Nevada shortly,

passing the California barriers heading for Lake Tahoe. Finally I reached the cabin, I

crouched hidden from view by a few bushes that were covered in snow, I peered into the

windows, all of the lights were off and there was no sign of any movement inside, it was

freezing outside, below zero, I could see each breath that I took come out in puffs,

normally I hated snow because of the snow ball fights that it encouraged but right now I

was thankful for the cover it gave me. Since there was no movement from what I could

tell, and there was no sign of anyone living there since the lights were out, I was tempted

to turn around and head back to Forks but something stopped me, I had the feeling that I

should go inside to investigate a bit. I definitely didn't know how to pick a lock so I

opted for the easy way out, I looked around for something big and a rock the size of my

fist caught my eye, I picked it up weighed it with my hand, I could not believe that I was

doing this, what if there was an alarm, or someone else was waiting inside there for me,

or what if someone else had rented the cabin out and was out at the moment? I took a

deep breath and closed my eyes and blindly aimed at the window, bingo! I managed to hit

my target the window broke with a loud crash, I was thankful there were no neighbors

around for miles, so no one could witness my crime of breaking and entering, though I

still had not achieved the entering, what are you doing just standing around? I asked

myself, go in there already! I took another deep breath and pulled up my sleeve, moving

my arm to clear away any other glass that was still attached to the frame like they did in

the movies, my arm bled a little but it wasn't as bad as it would have been if I had tried to

climb in through the window when there was still glass attached to the frame of the

window. I climbed in through the window, pulling myself up through the window and

falling with a crash, landing very hard on my backside. "Ow, that hurt!" I said to no one

in particular, since it appeared I was alone in the room, I was panting heavily over my

small feat, man I really needed to work out when I got the chance! I was getting all soft,

pretty soon I was going to be fat! I stood up and looked around; it was too dark to see

anything so I reached for the switch and the light flickered on, I had to blink a few times

for my eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness and when they had adjusted I gasped,

everything was trashed, a lamp had been knocked over, a chair lay on its side, a

blanket was on the floor, the TV was still on, the weather man was talking on as if

everything were normal, everything that had been on the desk, laptop included was now

on the floor, it looked like a tornado had hit the place but obviously there had been a fight

here, Alice definitely had not wanted to come, she had been kidnapped!


	20. Chapter 20

Okay, I changed my screen name because my old one was basically the same thing and it was starting to confuse some of my readers and also because I was ready for a change. I'm sorry but I had to do it! I know, everyone hates author's notes but I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing, and I am writing another chapter right now! Okay, I lied, I'm not writing a chapter right now, but I will soon, its just there are so many tests and stuff and homework right now. And also, please review more, I want to hit 50!


	21. Chapter 21

Bella P.O.V

I drove back to Forks in a rush, stopping only to eat and pulling to the side of the road in

and sleeping in my truck whenever my eyes grew heavy and tired. A million drive

throughs I finally arrived back home, I was so happy! I missed Edward so much! I parked

the truck and got out, locking the car with a beep and swinging open the door, Rosalie

sprang out looking terrified. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Where's Edward?" I barreled up

past her and she tried to block the door, "You don't want to go in there," she whispered

nervously, her eyes darted around as if she were waiting for something to pop out at her

at any second. "Rosalie, please move," I said. She shook her head, I shoved past her

getting extremely impatient and slammed the door open. I opened my eyes wide with

disbelief, a girl with long wispy brown hair had Edward in a vise like grip, her fingers

curled in his hair and she moaned, she was only in a bra and a skirt. Edward sprang from

her and looked like a deer caught in headlights, topaz eyes wide in surprise and slightly

glazed. Anger surged through me and I turned away from him abruptly and looked at the

girl, she resembled me in a way, except she had poutyer, fuller lips that were as of now

smirking at me and she had more curves than a winding road. I turned back and looked at

Edward, he was standing perfectly still, an odd expression on his face that I couldn't read,

waiting for me to say something, instead I turned and fled.

I ran out of the house, there was no way I could stay here right now, I went to the only

other place I could think of, Charlie's house. I just wasn't sure if he'd let me in. I lifted

my hand to knock on the door and it swung open. "Dad," He surprisingly hugged me

right then, and I sucked in a lungful of air in shock, then I hugged him back tightly. He

stepped back after a few moments blushing and looking embarrassed, we're not very

good with emotional stuff. I waited expectantly and he said, "Listen Bella, I'm sorry, I

shouldn't have been so quick to judge Edward and I'm sorry I turned away in your time

of need." I felt tears prickle my eyes and smiled trying to stop the rush of tears that I

knew would flood soon, "You were right about Edward dad," I whispered. He hugged me

again, awkwardly then I fled upstairs. I felt the tears flood and stream down my cheeks

and then I threw myself on the bed and had a nice long sob, and the idea that I might have

to break up with Edward mad me sob even harder.

Thursday night, everything's fine  
Except you've got that look in your eye  
When I'm telling a story, and you find it boring  
You're thinking of something to say

You'll go along with it, then drop it  
And humiliate me in front of our friends  
Then I'll use that voice that you find annoying  
And say something like,  
"Yeah, intelligent input, darling.  
Why don't you just have another beer then?"

Then you'll call me a bitch  
And everyone we're with will be embarrassed  
And I won't give a shit

My fingertips are holding onto  
The cracks in our foundation  
And I know that I should let go, but I can't  
And every time we fight I know it's not right  
Every time that you're upset and I smile  
I know I should forget, but I can't

You said I must eat so many lemons  
'Cause I am so bitter  
I said, "I'd rather be with your friends, mate,  
'Cause they are much fitter."

Yes, it was childish  
And you got aggressive  
And I must admit that I was a bit scared  
But it gives me thrills to wind you up

My fingertips are holding onto  
The cracks in our foundation  
And I know that I should let go, but I can't  
And every time we fight I know it's not right  
Every time that you're upset and I smile  
I know I should forget, but I can't

Your face is pasty  
'Cause you've gone and got so wasted  
What a surprise  
Don't want to look at your face, 'cause it's making me sick

You've gone and got sick on my trainers  
only got these yesterday  
Oh my gosh, I cannot be bothered with this

Well, I'll leave you there 'till the morning  
And I purposely won't turn the heating on  
And dear God, I hope I'm not stuck with this one

My fingertips are holding onto  
The cracks in our foundation  
And I know that I should let go, but I can't  
And every time we fight I know it's not right  
Every time that you're upset and I smile  
I know I should forget, but I can't

And every time we fight I know it's not right  
Every time that you're upset and I smile  
I know I should forget, but I can't

And every time we fight I know it's not right  
Every time that you're upset and I smile  
I know I should forget, but I can't


	22. Chapter 22

I just wanted to tell you that I have written a new story, it's called Looks Aren't Everything and if you were curious about the lyrics in the last chapter, its Foundation by-Kate Nash, the perfect break-up song :


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note

I know. I know.

I haven't updated this story for a while, it's just that I'm writing a new fanfic right now and it's a bit distracting.

I've already gotten a lot of reviews considering it's only been 2 days. :

Anyway, don't worry; I'm going to continue this story too, just not as frequently.

Bella P.O.V

I slept really well and when I woke up my eyes felt like they had been cemented together, I pried them open and blinked at the sudden light, my shades were drawn.

Then all of the sudden there was a voice near my ear, "Good morning sunshine," he said.

I shrieked flailed around, a cold hand grabbed my wrist.

I fought and knocked down my lamp with a crash, "Bella?" called Dad from the TV room.

I opened my mouth to call for help and a cloth covered my nose and mouth smelling heavily of chemicals, the world became fuzzy and then it all blacked out.

Edward P.O.V

He ran his hands through his hair for the hundredth, disheveling it even more, he paced back and forth, back and forth trying to think of another way to find Bella.

He growled loudly in frustration.

He was really worried about Bella; Edward had come into her room and had seen it trashed in a desperate struggle, obviously Bella had been kidnapped, and she had put up a big fight.

Carlisle P.O.V

He was in the study, brow furrowed looking over something when Emmett came in.

Carlisle looked up from whatever he was working on, Emmett opened his mouth, "I'm worried, Amanda still hasn't come back, she said she needed some fresh air about two hours ago and never returned.

Victoria P.O.V

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted him," she shrieked, throwing a knife, Amanda dodged it with a gulp.

"He has ruined my plans!" Victoria's face twisted up in a contorted version of its usual beauty.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can find him," said Amanda softly, trying to calm Victoria down.

Victoria growled loudly and moving in closer to Amanda, Amanda shrunk back in fright, "Don't you dare tell me what to do," said Victoria with much venom, but then she stepped back, calming down a little, her chest heaved up and down in shuttering convulsions until her breathing returned to normal.

Then she smiled evilly, tone icy, and said, "You're right," Amanda looked relieved until Victoria said, "I won't be needing you anymore, besides, the Cullens already recognize you," She edged in closer and Amanda paled considerably, even though she was already pale to begin with.

Amanda's scream was loud and shrill, then suddenly…dead silence.


	24. Chapter 24

Bella P.O.V

I woke up to sudden brightness and rapidly blinked to adjust to it.

I stretched, "Edward," I called out.

Then I remembered what happened and quickly tried to stand up but found myself cuffed to a bed and my feet were bound tightly together, uncomfortably tightly, I rubbed my ankles together and loosened it a little but when I tried again, the bounds didn't budge, I sighed loudly and surveyed my surroundings.

I was in a bedroom, the curtains were drawn, but the lights were on. A man stepped into the room, my kidnapper, "Welcome to your new house, honey" said my kidnapper, then it dawned on me, I recognized him!

It was the James look alike, I gasped.

"What-why," "Don't worry your pretty little head about it darling, I have everything arranged."

"I'm sorry its going to take a while for our wedding, but don't worry about it,"

"You seem to be under the delusion that I actually like you," I said coolly, I was surprised to find out that I wasn't afraid of him at all, all I felt was anger.

I felt a sharp pain as he slapped me, hard, hard enough to draw a little blood from my mouth, my eyes watered.

I narrowed my eyes at him, barley registering any pain and growled.

"Ohh, I challenge, I love a challenge," he said, looking delighted.

"You're too perfect, definitely worthy to be my wife," he gazed at me lovingly and I suddenly felt sick.

This guy seriously was crazy.

"Now you better behave, or I'll have to punish you, maybe even through Edward," "You wouldn't, you couldn't," I growled. Well not alone.

"I have a few friends that owe me, I could have it done," He said with a smile.

"Don't hurt Edward," I whispered.

"I'll do anything,"

He smiled, "Exactly what I wanted to hear," "I brought you some breakfast," he set down a tray, cereal, orange juice and buttered toast.

My stomach growled and I realized how hungry I was, but I refused to budge.

"Bella," he said warningly.

"I can't, you have to un-cuff me first," I said, holding up my restrained wrists.

"Oh, silly me," He giggled crazily and broke them with his bare hands.

This guy scared me.

I thought of how I had been so brave a few moments before but just the mention of hurting my Edward chilled me to my bones. I would buy as much time as I could so that Edward could find me, or until I found a way to escape, but until then…I would have to play nice.

I smiled sweetly at him, "Thank you babe," he smiled radiantly back.

Edward P.O.V

He had to find her! Every minute she wasn't there, he grew more scared.


	25. Chapter 25

Edward P.O.V

It had been almost a week now and Edward was starting to get worried.

He knew that Bella had gone out in search of Alice he also knew that she would have called by now even if she hadn't found Alice, which meant she was probably in trouble and the thought that she was in trouble and he could do nothing about it made him feel angry.

He had to find her, and the first step would be to find Alice…

Bella P.O.V

I can't stand this any longer! Hector is driving me nuts!

He had finally told me his name, since I had been 'good' meaning I have been calling him darling.

He gets extremely angry when he tries to kiss me and I duck out of it, which I had been doing a lot lately, making the excuse, "Not before our wedding darling,"

Edward P.O.V

After thinking about everywhere Alice could have gone he remembered the cabin she loved so much. Off to Lake Tahoe!

He finally reached the cabin, he could smell Alice's scent but he cold tall that she hadn't bee there for a while.

There had obviously been a struggle, between Alice and someone else, and he could smell Bella's scent too, about a week old, she had been here before she had been kidnapped, and he could smell something else in the air too…chloroform…

Bella P.O.V

So far I had managed to stash a butter knife and a fork and I have been using that to try to loosed the lock on the door, Hector is very careful every time he leaves and makes sure to lock it up tight.

He has taken everything out in the room that could break the window, and I can't even manage to do that since he is around all the time, everything except for a heavy hard cover novel that I had found hidden under the bed.

I was planning of leaving it as soon as Hector left the house.

"I'm going to go get you something to eat!" called Hector from somewhere in the house, "Thank you!" I yelled.

Yes! This meant I could break the window and escape.

I threw the book at the window as hard as I possibly could and it shattered into a million pieces.

"Thank god!" I muttered that did the whole, cleaning the remaining glass with sleeve thing and barely winced with it cut my arm a little; I was getting good at this!

Though knew it was a skill that Edward wouldn't be very fond about and stepped through the window finding Edward there waiting in his shiny silver Volvo revving the engine.

I smiled, he had found me!

It was so good to see him again; and slid into the car.

I sniffed him, "What are you doing?" he asked, looking amused.

I had forgotten how good he smelled, "I forgot how good you smelled," I said, blushing.

"Old red spice will do that," he joked.

"Well, come on, lets go," "Not so fast," we both turned and looked was faced against, no one other than Hector.

I felt cold steel and knew there was a gun against my temple, a semi-automatic to be exact, he smiled grimly and said softly, "Miss me babe?" I shivered involuntarily.

Edward sat rigid, clenching his jaw, "Don't move a muscle or I'll blow lovely little Bella's brains out all over your dashboard,"

"Now Bella, you come with me," he said, waving the gun toward the house.

"No," I said quietly. "Bella," he said in warning, then he shot the side of the car, just centimeters away from my head.

I jumped, that got me going.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, did he hurt you?" murmured Hector.

What a sick bastard, he just tried to shoot me and then he asked me if _Edward _hurt me.

"No I'm fine," I said.

"Just don't hurt Edward," Mistake! 

"What do you care," snarled Hector.

"Oh I don't," I cooed, trying to fix my mistake. "I just wanted to make sure you got rid of him, without any pain, he is my _ex _after all," "Oh Bella, always so caring," he whispered.

"I understand why you tried to get away," he said.

"You do?" I asked hopefully, maybe he wasn't so crazy after all.

"Yes, you were homesick, but we can build you a new home, just as soon as we get marrie-" he was cut off because he had been foolish and had forgotten about Edward and turned his back on him.

Edward had ripped his head off his neck.

I rushed into Edward's arms and sobbed.

He burned the body, and the biggest shock of it all was that once Hector had died, his true form had returned, his real name was Mike Newton, he had been turned by an idiot. 

Apparently, he had become obsessed and had researched everything about me, he had figured out a plan, which had involved using his power to his advantage and turning into the James look-alike. Creepy…


End file.
